


Convince Her

by waitingforyouonce



Series: New Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the New Day drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Her

Bonnie manages to avoid him for two days after that. He finally catches up with her and he finds out she's been avoiding him because of Elena. He asks for the chance to convince her that he only wants her and that they would be good together.

Later on Bonnie is spread out on his bed with his head between her legs. She grips his hair roughly when he sucks on her clit and Stefan can't help the pride that his going through him. He's the one making her moan loudly; has her head thrashing back and forth.

The taste of her is addicting and as a result he opens his mouth wider to get more of her nectar.

He can feel her walls tighten and he knows she's near climax. She comes into his mouth and he greedily drinks her release down. Stefan continues to lick her and he manages to work her into a second release.

Once she comes down from the second high he sits up and looks at her. Bonnie's skin is flushed and her eyes her sparkling and he smiles knowing that he has finally convinced her to take a chance.


End file.
